Lilly the seductress
by Porcupain
Summary: This is another one-shot and I hope you enjoy.


Lilly the seductress

Lilly's POV:

I was on my way home when a huge storm hit and I couldn't see through my car window so well. I realized that it wasn't safe for me to drive on the road and I saw my boyfriend Garth's house I figured that since Garth was out of town leaving his father alone. I smiled because the whole reason I dated that muscle head Garth was so I could get closer to his father and now tonight is the chance I've been waiting for. I drove up to his house then grabbed my purse which had a few things in it to help me have some fun with Toni. As soon as I got out of my car I ran up to the door and knocked. Toni answered it and I couldn't help but smile as he said. "Well hello Lilly. Let me guess you were on your way home when you got caught in the storm." I nodded then asked. " Do you think I could spend the night?" He smiled then said. "Of course you can. You can sleep in the guest room." I smiled then said. "Thanks and goodnight." He gave me a curious look then asked. "Isn't it a little early for bed." I gave him a smile then said. "Well I like to go to bed early so I can clear my head a bit before I go to sleep." He then said. "Well okay I will see you in the morning." Then I walked up stairs and into the room I was sleeping in. I left the door open just a crack so Toni would be able to hear my moans and see me. I quickly removed all my clothes, lied down on the bed and took vibrator out of my purse, put it in my womanhood and began to moan and fondle my breast.

Toni's POV:

I was walking passed the guest room were Lilly was sleeping when I heard something strange. I looked through the crack in the door and saw something that took my breath away. I saw Lilly masturbating. She then said something that shocked me even more. She said. "Toni why don't you come on in. I put on a much better performance with an audience." I then slowly walked in as Lilly stood up and walked towards me while swaying her hips. She pushed me towards the bed and made me sit down on it. She then went over to her purse, leaned over giving me a perfect view of her ass then put the plastic wolf hood she was using into her purse. Then she walked back to me and pushed me down so my legs were dangling at the end of the bed. She then unbuttoning my shirt. Once she made it to the last button and undid it I came out of my shock and just as I was about to say something but she put a finger to my lips and said. "Don't say anything just enjoy." Then she began tracing that finger on my chest and I couldn't help but enjoy it. I felt her unzip and pull down my pants. I then felt her wrap her sweet mouth around my wolf hood and began to suck. I couldn't help but moan. She did this for two minutes before stopping. I then looked down at her as she got up and crawled over me before I asked. "Why did you stop?" She gave me a smile then said. "If you want more you're going to have to get a little more rough with me." I smiled the n grabbed her and turned us around so I was on top. She giggled as I smiled at her as she said. "Wow Toni you are a lot stronger than I thought." I smiled down at her as I began to pinch her nipples. She moaned as I said. "Call me master and get on your hands and knees." She giggled then said. "As you wish master." Then she did as she was told. Once that was complete I rammed into her as she moaned. Then I began to spank her making her moan even louder. This lasted for half an hour before we both cummed. Once I was done I lied down. Once I led down she rolled onto my chest then kissed me and shoved her tongue into my mouth. Our make-out session lasted five minutes before she went to sleep on my chest. While she was sleeping I was still processing everything that just happened. I was seduced by my sons girlfriend and had sex with her now I'm going to go to sleep with her on my chest. I just shrugged it off then laid down, wrapped an arm around her and went to sleep.

**AN: That is another M rated one-shot done and it is dedicated to my first reviewer ever dax0042 you rock man.**


End file.
